HEARTBREAK
by Nitha1214
Summary: Persahabatan Percintaan Hancur Rusak Masa lalu punya kita bersama. Masa depan, biarlah menjadi punya kita masing-masing.


_My Story_

.

.

.

 _Cast_ : Do Kyungsoo

Byun Baekhyun

Kim Jongin

.

.

.

Persahabatan

Percintaan

Hancur

Rusak

Masa lalu punya kita bersama.

Masa depan, biarlah menjadi punya kita masing-masing.

.

.

.

 _Note_ : kalau mendapatkan kebingungan dalam membaca cerita oneshoot ku ini, silahkan tinggalkan hanya sebuah oneshoot, dengan akhir cerita yang mengantung dan membingungkan.

.

.

.

Cerita punya aku.

Kalau _cast_ punya EXO-L

.

.

.

\--HAPPY READING--

AUTHOR POV

Langkah kaki kecil itu berlari keluar rumah, ia tersenyum dengan manis saat melihat dua sahabatnya yang sudah menunggu dirinya, untuk berangkat bersama ke sekolah mereka.

"Selamat pagi, Kai-ah. Baekki," sapa nya dengan riang.

"Pagi Kyungie."

Do Kyungsoo, Byun Baekhyun, Kai atau Kim Jong In, mereka yang masih duduk di Junior High School, masih tahu didalam hubungan mereka hanya sebagai Sahabat, belum mengenal yang akan, namanya Percintaan. Percintaan yang kadang masuk dalam suatu hubungan baik itu Persahabatan maupun persaudaraan, Percintaan yang sering menghancurkan namanya sebuah hubungan baik.

Dimana mereka masih berbagi satu dengan yang lainnya, dimana satu merasa sedih, disitu ada yang merasakan hal yang sama.

Seperti saat ini, dimana Kyungsoo harus kehilangan orang yang sangat disayangi, ibunya harus pergi meninggalkan dirinya bersama ayahnya di dunia yang fana ini. Kyungsoo bersandar pada dinding kamarnya, menelusupkan kepalanya kedalam tangan yang terlipat diatas kedua lututnya, badan itu bergetar diantara dinding kamar miliknya.

"Kyungie," kepala itu masih setia menunduk, mengabaikan panggilan tersebut, ayahnya menaruh makanan di atas meja, mendekat kearah anaknya yang sedang menangis tersebut. "Kyungie, ayo makan. Ini sudah seminggu semenjak ibu mu pergi, kau hanya makan sesendok," mulut kecilnya masih setia menutup, matanya masih setia mengeluarkan cairan bening, ia berfikir dengan menangis bisa membuat kelegaan, biarkan dulu seperti ini.

Lama diam, tidak ada suara dari sang ayah membuat Kyungsoo yakin, jika ayahnya sudah keluar.

"Kyung."

Kepalanya terangkat, wajahnya sudah sangat kusut, matanya dalam dan bengkak. Menatap seseorang yang berlutut di hadapannya.

BRUG

"Jangan menangis."

"Jika kau sakit, aku juga merasakan sakitnya. Jika kau sedih, aku juga merasakannya."

"Ingat, aku ada disamping mu selamanya, jangan merasa sendiri. Masih ada ayah mu, masih ada aku dan masih ada Baekhyun, kita akan selalu bersama-sama, seperti ini," mata bulat itu menatap namja tan yang ada dihadapannya, untuk mencari kesunguhan dari mata hitam kelam yang ada di depannya.

"Seperti ini? Kita akan selalu bersahabat kan?" tanya Kyungsoo, membuat Kai mengangguk.

"Jangan ada cinta diantara kita, aku mohon." Entah, ia kenapa mengeluarkan kalimat tersebut, padahal ia tahu mereka semua sama, yaitu sama-sama pria.

*

*

*

6 Tahun Kemudian

"Kyung!" teriakan cempreng seseorang, membuat namja dengan mata bulatnya berbalik. Senyuman mengembang diwajah imutnya. Tangannya terangkat keatas, melambai kearah sahabatnya yang sama kecil (pendek) seperti dirinya. Saat dirinya ingin melangkah mendekat ke arah sahabatnya, sebuah tangan mengalun dengan indah, diatas leher Baekhyun, membuat langkah kaki Kyungsoo terhenti, ditatapnya sahabat satunya yang entah darimana datang. Lalu mengalunkan tangan dengan bebas diatas leher mulus Baekhyun, tangan yang memegang buku itu, semakin erat mengengam buku tersebut. Menampilkan senyuman saat kedua sahabatnya itu sudah berada dihadapannya.

"Hei, penguin," Kyungsoo merengut, saat mendengar panggilan menyebalkan dari sahabat tan nya.

Ia menatap tangan Kai yang tak terlepas dari bahu Baekhyun, "hei, temani aku memilih sepatu," suara itu membuat Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangan kearah Kai. "Aku akan bertanding, dan aku butuh sepatu baru."

"Baiklah."

Saat tiga sahabat tersebut masuk ke salah satu tokoh sepatu, Baekhyun menarik tangan Kai untuk menuju ke arah rak khusus sepatu basket adidas, sedangkan Kyungsoo masih berdiri di depan pintu masuk tersebut, menatap kedua tangan yang bertautan . Ia berjalan kearah sepatu basket nike, ia yang memang menyukai merek itu, menatap binar kearah sepatu nike berwarna merah darah dengan hitam di bagian depan, kalau dipakai Kai pasti akan terlihat sangat keren. Matanya melirik kearah sepatu yang satunya berwarna hitam, dengan bawahnya dikelilingi putih. Itu terlihat keren juga.

" _Daebak_! Kai," panggilnya, membuat Kai menoleh dan berjalan kearah Kyungsoo.

"Ada apa?"

"Ini keren. Kau akan cocok di dua sepatu ini," kata-kata itu diucapkan dengan senyuman dan mata berbinar bahagia, ia berharap sekali Kai akan memakai ini. Itu akan keren kalau Kai yang memakainya.

"Ah, akan aku cob-"

Saat tangan itu terulur untuk mengambil sepatu, " _Yak_! Kai. Sini, aku sudah memilih yang terbaik," Kai meninggalkan Kyungsoo, berjalan kembali kearah Baekhyun.

"Ini cocok untuk mu, warna biru putih ini."

Mata bulat yang sedari tadi berbinar bahagia, terlihat sendu karena tanpa mengukurnya lagi, Kai menarik tangan Baekhyun ke arah Kasir untuk membayar sepatu tersebut, lagi-lagi mereka berdua meninggalkan dirinya dibelakang. Hanya helaan nafas yang diberikan Kyungsoo. Ia merasa aneh dengan sikap kedua sahabatnya ini.

"Mau es krim?" tanya Kai, membuat kedua pria mungil itu mengangguk dengan semangat. Kyungsoo melirik tangan Baekhyun yang melingkar kearah lengan Kai, menarik dirinya agar cepat menuju ke tempat di mana menjual es krim.

"Duduklah."

"Besok kau akan bertanding, Kai?" yang di tanya menutup mata, mengangkat kepala lalu membuka matanya menatap langit dengan senyuman. Lalu mengangguk. Ia melirik tangan seseorang yang berada di sampingnya, perlahan tangannya menggengam jemari lentik tersebut, membuat orang yang berada di sebelahnya sempat tersentak, melirik kearah salah satu sahabatnya, ia tidak mencurigai hal ini. Ia membalas genggaman itu lebih erat.

"Ya, Kyung. Datanglah."

"Aku tidak tahu, apa aku bisa menontonnya atau tidak. Masih banyak tugas, Kai."

"Tidak apa-apa, jika kau tidak ada waktu, Kyung."

Rasanya berbeda, saat Kai yang dulu, selalu memaksa dirinya. Dulu waktu mereka masih _Junior High School_ , Kai pasti akan memaksa dirinya untuk datang menonton, walau ia sedang mengerjakan tugas sekalipun.

 _"Aku tidak mau tahu, kau harus datang, Kyung. Biar aku semangat dan bisa menang."_

 _"Kau harus datang, atau aku tidak mau membelikan mu coklat."_

Sekarang rasanya berbeda dengan dulu, benar kata-kata yang pernah ia baca. Seseorang akan berubah, ia tidak akan seperti itu terus-menerus, ia juga tidak akan sama dari waktu ke waktu, mereka akan berubah dan di saat inilah ia merasakan perubahan tersebut.

"Aku...aku juga mungkin tidak bisa pergi, Kai," wajah pria tan tersebut hanya tersenyum menangapi ucapan Baekhyun, seperti hal tersebut hanya tipuan semata.

"Hei, setidaknya. Kalau kita berdua tidak bisa pergi, kau harus menang. Doa kita berdua bersama mu, Kai-ah," ucap Kyungsoo, dengan semangat ia berdiri, membuat dua orang itu tersentak, melepas genggaman tangan tersebut. Kyungsoo menangkap gerakan kikuk yang diberikan dua sahabat ini. "Ini," mengabaikan hal itu, Kyungsoo memberikan batu ke tangan Baekhyun dan juga Kai, dua pasang mata tersebut menatap Kyungsoo, meminta penjelasan atas hal ini.

"Aku ingin, kita membuat janji lagi. Walaupun janji ini sudah pernah kita ucapkan. Tapi aku ingin mengulang lagi."

"Ini batu, batu tidak akan terbelah dengan gampangnya, ia keras, sangat keras hingga sulit untuk membelanya menjadi dua. Aku ingin persahabatan kita juga seperti itu, seperti batu ini-" Kyungsoo melempar batu yang ada ditangannya ke arah air, mereka yang saat ini berada di dekat sungai Han, "walau batu itu berada di dalam air, ia tidak akan rapuh berapa lamapun. Ia berat, ia pasti akan tengelam ke dasar, ia tidak akan pergi terbawa arus sungai ini. Biarlah kita menjadi sahabat yang seperti itu, keras melawan dunia, tidak akan rapuh dan jangan persahabatan kita terpengaruhi akan adanya cinta, diantara kita. Biarlah kalian, menemukan cinta diluar sana, asal jangan diantara kita yang saling jatuh cinta. Ya, walau kita semua pria, namun aku khawatir Kai akan jatuh cinta pada Baekhyun, karena Baek-ku ini sangat cantik dan imut. Hahahaha. "

DEG

"Ayo lempar, Baek. Dan ucapkan. Kita akan bersahabat, sampai kita menemukan cinta sejati masing-masing."

Apa yang bisa dilakukan dua orang itu, mereka hanya tidak ingin sahabatnya bersedih jika mengetahui yang sebenarnya. Biarlah mereka tetap menjadi sahabat seperti ini adanya. Dan menyimpan kebohongan tersebut. Nyatanya ada cinta di antara mereka yang sesama pria.

"AKU BERJANJI, KITA SAHABAT."

' _Semoga_.'

 ** _To : Baekki_**

 ** _'Baek, kau akan pergi ke perlombaan, Kai?'_**

Setelah mengirim _chat_ tersebut, Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, ia berubah pikiran. Ia akan pergi untuk menonton lomba yang diikuti oleh sahabatnya.

Setelah selesai, Kyungsoo berjalan keluar, matanya menatap ponsel. Tidak ada balasan, mungkin Baekhyun sibuk, itu yang dipikirkan oleh Kyungsoo.

 ** _To : Baekki_**

 ** _'Aku berubah pikiran, Baek. Aku akan pergi menonton Kai. Kalau kau ada waktu, pergilah.'_**

Setelah itu, Kyungsoo berjalan keluar. Ia akan menuju ke gor, tempat di mana Kai mengikuti lomba tersebut. Saat langkahnya masuk kedalam ruangan besar itu, ia mencari di mana pendukung dari kampusnya, dilihatnya mereka berada disebrang dan sudah terdapat banyak orang, ia yang kurang menyukai keramaian memilih duduk saja di tempat terdekat yang ia berdiri, berhubung di situ tidak terlalu banyak orang.

Kyungsoo menonton dalam diam, ia bukan orang yang akan berteriak hebo, ia hanya penonton diam. Saat Kai mengisi poin, ia hanya tersenyum sampai akhirnya pertandingan selesai dengan kemenangan dari kampusnya. Kyungsoo tersenyum puas, saat kaki itu melangkah kearah tim Kai, langkahnya terhenti, matanya membola. Berdiri di tempat ia berhenti, ia bisa melihat dengan jelas, ia juga masih bisa mendengar dengan jelas, karna berapa langkah lagi, ia akan mendekat. Baekhyun terlalu bersemangat, hingga tidak melihat Kyungsoo yang berdiri tepat di hadapannya (belakang Kai).

"Kai-ah, selamat!" bibir tipis bak perempuan, berceloteh memberikan selamat. Kyungsoo hanya menatap, tanpa ingin bergabung dengan mereka.

 _"Gomawo, chagiya."_

DEG

"Iiss, berhenti mengoda ku, Kai," saat rona dikedua pipi pun, tak luput dari penglihatan namja mungil lainnya. Hatinya tersentak sakit, kakinya melemas. Jadi, kedua sahabatnya. Menjalin, menjalin kasih.

Ia tidak bodoh, dengan cie-ciean yang diberikan oleh teman-teman Kai.

Ia saja yang bodoh, tidak peka pada keadaan sekitar, tidak sadar bahwa kedua sahabatnya mengkhianati dirinya. Ia saja yang menganggap kalau persahabatan mereka sejati, ia saja yang menganggap kalau didalam hubungan persahabatan mereka, tidak akan adanya cinta diantara mereka bertiga. Kalau memang begitu, kenapa mereka berdua harus berbohong, hingga janji kemarin mereka harus melakukannya.

Disini perasaan siapa yang ingin mereka berdua lindungi.

Kyungsoo? Omongkosong.

Baekhyun? Melindungi apa, persahabatan atau cinta?

Kai? Perasaan apa yang Kai punya, sahabat? Atau cinta?

Nyatanya pengkhianatan yang ada didepan matanya, bukan persahabatan. Akhirnya, cinta itu masuk kedalam sebuah hubungan yang namanya persahabatan. Akhirnya cinta juga, yang sebentar lagi merebut sebuah persahabatan dan juga cinta dari Kyungsoo.

"K-kyung," suara itu bergetar saat menyebut nama seseorang yang sudah berdiri di belakang Kai, matanya menatap langsung kearah Baekhyun, secara perlahan tangan Baekhyun melepas kalungannya pada leher Kai. Kai berbalik, saat Baekhyun menyebut nama salah satu sahabatnya.

"Kk-kau, kau datang?" bodoh, jelas orang nya ada disitu, masih kau bertanya.

"Ya, aku sudah mengirim mu pesan, tapi kau sepertinya sibuk," mata bulat itu beralih kearah namja tan yang menegang disamping tubuh Baekhyun, "ah, Kai-ah. Selamat untuk kemenangan mu dan juga..." ia melirik kearah Baekhyun, lalu kembali melihat Kai. "Selamat atas hubungan kalian berdua."

Kedua pasang mata tersebut membola, jadi-"Aku permisi."

"Kyung!! Tunggu, aku bisa jelaskan," cega Baekhyun yang sudah berlari, berdiri tepat dihadapan Kyungsoo, gor yang tadinya terisi oleh banyak orang, sudah sepi, hingga meninggalkan tiga orang tersebut.

Kyungsoo tersenyum, "aku tidak akan menuntut penjelasan Baek-ah, kebohongan ya tetap kebohongan. Pengkhianatan tetap pengkhianatan, jangan coba kau mau merubahnya."

"Aku rasa... Kita sudah cukup dewasa menentukan jalan hidup kita, aku bahagia pernah bertemu dengan kalian berdua, tapi maaf. Aku terlanjur sakit, jika harus dibohongi seperti ini, mari kita hanya mengenang masa lalu kita-" sebelum Kyungsoo berjalan meninggalkan Baekhyun, ia sempat berbalik menatap Kai yang diam, tidak mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun.

"Masa depan, ayo. Kita jalani sendiri-sendiri. Kau, aku dan juga Kai. Dimana masa itu akan datang dan kita akan bertemu kembali, entah sebagai apa. Aku bahagia bisa mengenal dan menjadi bagian terpenting dalam hidup kalian berdua. Berbahagialah."

"Aku...akan pergi ke Jepang."

DEG

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

Bingung ?

Sama aku juga hehehe

26/08/2017

Nitha1214


End file.
